Police their Crime
by ThisWorld999
Summary: Switch, known only as Silverlight, is the criminal that Officer Mark has hunted for a year. But a dead man walks, and the criminal and the copper must work together to find him. Switch must decide- who dies, the fellow criminal or the policeman she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I am 16 going on master thief...

Switch yawned, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She quickly sprung out of bed and ran a quick shower, wrapping her bright purple hair in a towel and her body in her bathrobe before checking her phone. She had a new message from one of the girls:

**Switch, gtfo your damn flat, I'm bored ;_;**

**-Jan-**

Switch sighed and switched on the hairdryer, plugging in her iPod speakers at top volume and singing along to Rock The Casbah. While she waited for her straightener to heat up, she texted Jan back:

**Jan you twat! I have school, luv! And **_**SO DO YOU, **_**ya bunker :/ - xo**

**-Cass-**

Her straightener beeped and she started to do her hair, tutting at her fringe that was _way _ too long. Quickly she got dressed, and after a little internal debate she pulled on her Sid Vicious Tee and blue skinnies. She put on her favorite high-tops, white and blue, and pulled on a vintage brown jacket. After checking her watch, cursing, and falling over her straightener's lead, she applied heavy purple eyeliner and mascara she had bought in town that weekend. Then, she clipped her padlock and chain with its trademark, Sid 'R', in place around her throat. She checked her mobile and found a reply from Jan and a new text from Cassie:

**? The fuck I'm going to school- some shit at the Arches nicked a tenner off me and I want it back. Gone be class ;) wish you were here lolol**

**-Jan-**

**Oy Levvie, Jan is on the warpath cause Rick nicked a tenner off her FUUUCK wanna go watch the shit storm? Tam says meet her at the Gate and she'll head to Saints with ya :P xo**

**-Cass-**

Switch grinned; Jan was _always _in trouble, the little shit stirrer. Cass found it hilarious and encouraged it, but Switch didn't care and neither did Tam who dressed kind of hipster, but was dead on and so laid back. Marnie, who she was expecting a text from any moment, was their resident girly girl. And Gee, she didn't give a shit about anything or anyone except herself and the girls.

Switch grabbed her tokidoki schoolbag and files, and then left her flat that she lived in alone, which her parents had left her in their will. Her parents were billionaires and they were both shot _execution style _by some fucker that wanted their money. The Killer had died in prison that year, the same year she had turned 16 and took control of the finances. She just left it in the control of the financiers though and tried to ignore it.

As she left her flat and headed for the Gate, Marnie texted her:

**Zomg, serious goss! Jan shook up Rick and got her tenner back and then in front of the *whole* Square, Rick turns around and then fully starts pulling her- Cass= 0.o**

**-Marns- xoxo**

Switch giggled and looked up to see Tam in high waisted shorts and a flowery tee from Hollister. Switched waved to Tam and she waved back.

"Tam, shit went DOWN! Jan went for Rick and he pulled her!" Tam's mouth fell open as they walked. "Fuck me. Did Cass tell you?"

"Nah, Marns told me and I think Cass told her. Hey, wonder where Gee is?" Tam's expression darkened.

"She's back with Nate."

"Motherfucker."

"Switch, if she keeps this up you _know _she has to go. Not even joking, that grass she was meant to get off Muse. Blew if off to blow something else. And I'm not talking bubbles." (A/N: 'Muse' is a drug dealer- not Stephenie Meyer's fangirl band...)

They had arrived at Saints High School, with 5 minutes to spare before reg. They went their separate ways and Switch started thinking about their crime syndicate, known only as _The Girls _to the police. Her, Jan, Cass, Marnie, Tam, and Gee were the daughters of some of the biggest criminals running the Underworld.

Each Girl had a different facet of crime to pick. Gee, specialized in drugs on a countrywide scale. Cassie, ran a massive computer hacking organization from her bedroom. Jan, trained some of the meanest fighters around and collabed with Tam to sell her fighters. Tam had an armaments deal with a secret faction of the CIA and Marnie was an expert when it came to valuing any object- or, if given the right money, could increase an object in value immensely.

And Switch? She was a master thief in training who made her first steal at age 11, helping her dad in a heist to steal an urn with unbeknownst to the valuers (thanks to Marnie's parents) was made of solid gold but was painted over in red. She was useful at the time as she could distract the guards while her dad took the urn and her mum put a replacement on the pedestal.

As she sat down for another history lesson that consisted of writing down everything the teacher said, her thoughts turned to Gee.

(A/N: First off... THANK YOU to my fab little beta, Rose31276! She had concussion and STILL beautified my work xD Kudos to you, girl! And secondly... some of the slang in this is a bit East Belfast. Yeah- sorry about that :) Luff ye!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scared?

Nate was bad news and Gee knew it. They had been on and off for the last year now, and their sexual exploits made Switch's stomach turn. He kept trying to convince her to smoke pot and occasionally she gave in; which was _not _a good thing at all if she wanted to keep her trade. _Drug dealers shouldn't be addicts themselves _was the policy of Gee's parents.

She was snapped from her reverie when her phone buzzed. Luckily, the chime couldn't be heard as the class were all talking over the teacher, but Switch quickly put her phone on vibrate anyway.

**Hey Lever, sooo bored can I get a job to do?**

**-G- xo**

Switch frowned. She hated anyone but Cassie using her nickname of Lever, and even then Cassie changed it to Levvie. Gee knew all this.

**Gee you know I don't like you using that nickname! No u can't have a job cause you blew off your other one which I needed for my persuasion on Noel Macwalland to get him to spill the beans on the leak that we have! -**

Switch groaned as she read back over her text. Noel Macwalland was a lying scumbag, even in the criminal world, and he knew about the identity of one of The Girls, or at least _thought _he did. Switch happened to know that Alice Parnell was a shop assistant in Galway, with a husband and a bun in the oven. Even so, somebody put him up to looking for them and Switch wanted to know _who_. She had been relying on Gee's connections with some more unorthodox customers to get something to make him feel up for anything, including revealing information under duress.

But, without the drug he gave up nothing despite misplacing a tooth along the way. The rest of the day was spent texting Cass and Jan who bunked off again and Marnie, who didn't go to school, was rich enough to not need to. Switch didn't need to either, but she and Tam both quite liked it and wanted their A Levels. Gee didn't bother at school anymore, she spent her time with Nate or failing him, some other male conquest. Switch rubbed her temples and spent the rest of the day trying to act like she wasn't a master criminal in training.

One of the guys, in the year above and a rookie police officer, was called Mark Jefferson and looked like trouble. He had apparently just joined but was a little arrogant and kept boasting loudly about some girl the police were looking for.

In Switch's opinion he was too young to be a policeman, but his dad was the Chief Captain of the force so he got into the Copper's Academy two years early.

Unfortunately, he was also determined to get to know her and she wanted to avoid the ass-beating she would feel obliged to give him if he tried anything. Switch sighed and rammed her iPod on full blast to the Sex Pistols as she walked out of the school ten minutes after the bell rang. She had spent time trying to get rid of her headache that randomly sprung up in Biology and had dogged her the whole day. Obviously, the headphones weren't helping but Switch just wanted to get home.

She didn't even realize she had passed out until someone caught her as she fell. She lied there, stunned, for a couple of seconds, then blinked and looked into Mark Jefferson's awkwardly pale face.

"Um… You can put me down now." Mark blushed and quickly but carefully set her down on the pavement, where Switch realized her jacket was getting dirty. She quickly stood up and saw Mark looking quite pleased with himself, an expression which soon flipped when she felt dizzy and slumped forward.

He ran forward and caught her, and to Switch's annoyance lifted her in a bridal lift and simply asked, "Where to?" Switch gave the street name and he looked at her. "That's where the Dougan parents left their daughter a flat."

Switch shrugged, "And?"

"Isn't your second name Dougan?"

Switch raised an eyebrow and didn't reply. Mark walked to her street and was about to ask her which number her house was, when Switch squirmed out of his hold, bolted down the street, and jumped the seven foot high chain-link fence behind the empty number 74 using a nearby log for a boost. She sprinted for her door and ran inside after slamming her hand on the sensor. There, on her hall floor, she collapsed and almost had a damn heart attack with the exertion mixed with the massive migraine.

It was only then that Switch realized that she, death-defyer and thief of all kinds, had ran away! From Mark! Switch face-palmed and groaned out a long, exaggerated, "Fuck…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmares, video games and roam alone…

The next day, Switch could hardly get out of bed and still had a headache along with a sore throat that could win prizes. She rolled over and went back to sleep, her subconscious mind bringing memories of Mark to the surface.

She dreamed that she and Mark held hands. His gorgeous black hair, wide eyes and muscled Rugby player body were emphasized somehow by his police uniform, and Switch's purple hair and green eyes were a stark contrast to her skintight cat suit. She could see herself wearing her favorite mask with silver dots framing it.

Everything looked so happy, _until_ she saw the handcuffs chaining her hands together and the look of anger and hurt on Mark's face, souring his features as he shook his head at her. Roughly, he shoved her into a waiting police van, and as she yelled his name he smirked, flipped her off, and started snogging the face off some girl with black hair wearing a familiar Hollister hoodie and jeans… Then she passed Mark a joint and they smoked it together, and Gee's dark eyes silently laughed at her as she drove farther into the distance.

Switch woke with a yelp when the doorbell rang. She shuffled to the door grabbing a black woolen dressing gown and wrapping it around her, opened the door expecting it to be one of the Girls who had bunked off school to sympathize with her and play on the X-box or Playstation. When she opened the door she was then very alarmed to see dark eyes and high cheekbones, messy black hair, and a mischievous grin coming from behind a double box of pizza, a two-litter Dr. Pepper bottle and two Sly Cooper games.

"Mark? What the hell? How did you find this place? And since when, do coppers BUNK OFF SCHOOL?"

Mark laughed her off, saying, "Switch being a copper means when I bunk off, everyone asks me if I'm working on a case. And I have legs and eyes, I followed you when you took off and saw you take the fence. Not hard, really."

Switch raised an eyebrow, illness all but forgotten, and grabbed the pizza boxes from him with a wink. Half an hour later they were sitting in the games room laughing at Sly seducing the police woman, and after a couple of hours, he left.

Switch felt decidedly better and decided to go out on a roam, just out looking for trouble to find her. She tied her purple hair up in a bun and put on a wig with silver curls down to her waist, then put on iridescent gunmetal grey contacts. She wore her black skinny jeans and jumper, with low heeled combat boots, and put her mask in her pocket, just in case. She only wore her cat suit when she was on a job.

However, in that outfit, she wasn't Switch anymore. She was Silverlight, thief and killer with a resolve of steel to match her eyes. She fell into a quick jog, then used a handy ladder to get onto the rooftops, and stayed down low.

A lone officer on the beat caught her attention and she watched as he made a couple of left turns then took a right. Silverlight held her breath as the officer continued down Shore Street, then let it out in a groan as he went down Pattons Lane onto Cramhill Road.

She shook her head in wonder. As a police officer, he _would know _for a fact that Cramhill Road was where all the dealers, pimps, addicts, and whores went for work, and whose custom was frequented by petty criminals, kids making a street name for themselves, and the occasional higher level criminal like herself. In fact, now that she was here… Might as well ask Muse about Gee's situation, right? As the officer hung around Pattons Lane, unwilling to head onto the main stretch, Silverlight slipped down the building she was on and made a beeline for a well dressed young guy in his twenties, puffing a cigar.

"Yo, Muse! Give a girl some love, hmm?" Muse -or Benny Rogers as his mum called him- turned, laughed, and embraced her, keeping one arm outstretched and flicking his ash. Silverlight turned to him and said, "Straight up, hon- what's up with Gee? She missed her buy with you, and for that I do apologize, in fact," she said, slipping out two grand in cash, "a reimbursement." Muse grinned and bowed, handing the money to one of his assistants.

"No worries, doll. As for the info on Gee? Got none, some idiot called Nate paid money in the right places and got my goons called off. Jan's best, so I heard."

Shit. She would have to talk to Cassie about that. "Damn it, Muse, I don't know about her anymore… OH SHIT! Get your folks outta here now, copper on patrol!" Muse tipped an imaginary hat and then melted into the shadows, leaving Silverlight in the middle of the street watching the officer who had been around Pattons Lane make his way confidently down the street.

(A/N: Once again, whoop whoop chicken soup for my amazing Beta Rose31276 ! Mark is quite the little stalker, hmmm? And who COULD that policeman be? Reviews make Switch happy and Silverlight steal more stuff ^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How? Why? Who…

"Good evening miss, I am Officer Jefferson. I would request that unless necessary you would leave this area- it's not the best of places to be…"

Silverlight pegged him with a hard glare- she was annoyed about being interrupted in her conversation- until she processed what he had just said. Jefferson? Mark Jefferson? 'Oh, for fucks sake,' she thought. Thinks keep getting better and better.

Silverlight stared at Officer Jefferson, wondering just how fucked up her luck was, she realized he was expecting an answer.

"Officer Jefferson, you can clearly see that I am completely fine with being here none of these people frighten me or bother me."

Mark shrugged and said, "Madam, that's up to you who your company is, but don't do anything illegal, alright?"

Silverlight smiled charmingly but said nothing. She turned, walked away, than quickly made her way back home. Where for the second time she slid down the wall and lay on her hall floor with her head in her hands, wondering just why she stayed at school anyway.

After an hour of laying static in the floor, she went upstairs took off the wig and the contacts whilst changing into her pjs. She shut away Silverlight, master killer and thief extraordinaire into her closet and unlocked Switch, cheeky Belfast girl with an attitude, letting herself relax into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Going back to school was a nightmare and the mountain of work she was given just kept growing. To add to her stress, she hadn't heard from _any _of the Girls at all and Tam wasn't in school.

However, the straw that broke the camel's back was Peter Roberts. He was the resident dickhead of the year and was big and very musclely. SO, when he slammed into Switch at the end of school, sending her bag and files everywhere, she just wanted to sit down and cry knowing that she couldn't fight back without, err, killing him.

Those feelings were lost in an instant when Mark strode up to Peter and slammed him into a wall, holding him up off the ground by his collar.

"Listen up, Roberts. Listen really good cause I'm saying this only once. Don't ever touch Switch Dougan ever again. Don't talk to her, don't ask other people do it for you, and don't even look at her. Hell, don't even walk in her fucking shadow. Because if you do I will cut off your balls and give them to that girl you assaulted on Spencer Street to wear as earrings."

He shooed away the gathering crowd and picked up Switch's stuff as Peter left, uttering death threats all the way. Grinning from ear to ear, Mark handed Switch her school things back while she gaped at him open-mouthed.

"Christ, Jefferson. That was the stupidest, bravest thing; anyone's ever done for me!"

He laughed well naturedly, and all of a sudden the most peculiar feeling came over Switch. She felt like hugging him and being all silly and also… Not. So, like a completely, she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was weird, kissing somebody. She had never been kissed by a guy or worked up the courage to do it herself, so the only sensation was… Peculiar. But, it was quite nice and Switch opened one eye to see Mark doing the same, looking at her in surprise. It all seemed to be going well, when a teacher started yelling at them from across the yard. "Jefferson and Dougan, in my Office! Now!"

They broke apart and Switch's grin was the antithesis to Mark's look of horror. She looked up at him and whispered, "When I say run, follow me." At his raised eyebrow and shaking head she snorted and whispered, "Fine then, coward. Don't want to get in trouble? Your choice, 3, 2, 1… Run!"

Her last word was a shout and she took off, flipping the interfering teacher off and scaling the fence in one move, running down the street and out of sight. Mark joined her a few seconds later and they fist-pumped then flopped to the ground exhausted. Switch knew that she was being incredibly stupid by kissing him. But she didn't really care. That was, until the happy fog clouding her mind dissipated, and she remembered that he was a police officer, and she was Silverlight- deadliest criminal in the city!

Switch panicked and scrambled to her feet. Mark rose as well and looked quizzically at her. "Would you mind telling me… what _that _was for?"

Switch gulped and shrugged. All she could think of was, 'Leave-leave-leave!'

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time, you know, to say thank you and whatever." Mark's face lit up, and he was about to reply when a low, VERY pissed off voice came from directly behind her.

Switch turned around and nearly rolled her eyes. It was that Peter idiot, backed up by his five friends. She looked him directly in the eyes and said "Peter, what is your goddamn problem?" He smirked and his next words sent ice cold shivers down her spine.

"Sicilian brothers stick together, little girl. Simul in Armis." Shit-shit-shit! Together in Arms- the motto of the Sicilian brotherhood. Well, if he was one of them then Switch decided to let a little Latin of her own skip out.

"Scelus est sua lege et praeceptis obediare," Peter paled and went green, he recognized the motto of the Syndicate Ancient, the oldest crime family which she and all of the Girls belonged to. It meant, 'Crime is its own law and we obey the rules.' He backed away slowly and Switch let out a long breath. She closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose. As she began to relax, Mark spoke up from behind her,

"Uh, Switch… Would you mind telling me just why you used the only known statement of the force's knowledge associated with Silverlight who is our city's most wanted criminal?"

Switch had no reply. She had completely overlooked the possibility he might _actually _be working in the Silverlight case. No, instead, she had just assumed that he was just trying to be _impressive! _ So, for the third time, she ran off. Only this time, she didn't go home. She went along aiming to get to Cassie's house, which was an hour and a half away.

Quickly, darting into an alley to avoid getting spotted she paused for breath and put her hair up into a ponytail, and put in blue contacts. She whipped off her jumper to reveal a nice pink tank top, and took her tights off grateful that she had worn shorts that day. She kept her pumps on and crammed her clothes into her schoolbag. She tried to jog but her shoes kept falling off, so she walked briskly until she came to no.23 Cadogan Street.

Frantically she knocked on the door.

No reply…

She tried again.

Still, nothing…

She slammed her fist at the door, defeated, and sat down on the porch. The house belonged to Cassie and contained all her hard copy files on their threats and potential foes. She needed to know if Mark, his parents or his siblings were there.

She sighed, decided to give up for the time being, and made her way back home. It had gotten much darker and she was almost an hour away from home, so she put her jumper back on and untied her hair, taking out her contacts and placing them in her pocket.

'Oh God,' she thought, watching a large group of about ten guys dressed in Reebok and JB sports gear come down the road towards her. She was only two streets away from her road and didn't want any hassle. So, when one of them yelled to her, "Hey, _sexayyy_!" she ignored him, and kept walking. She did however mentally feel for her pocketknife with a hidden 6in switchblade in the lining of her shorts. Just in case.

Actually, she did end up taking it out of the lining and put it in her pocket as they crossed the road and hurried towards her. She didn't let it face her, she just flipped them off as they attempted to be *cough* 'Sexy Beasts'. As she got to her house she tried to shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Her fears, however, were affirmed when someone grabbed her by the neck and pushed her face first into the mud.

"Switch Dougan, cute name, quirky, unsuspicious, right? RIGHT?" Switch spat out the mouthful of mud she was holding onto the ground, determined to say nothing until she saw her assailant. The voice did sound familiar though, but strange, it hitched and caught in the speaker's throat now and again. She felt handcuffs lock around her wrists. "You are under arrest for avoiding police arrest, theft, attempted burglary, attempt to incite violence, murder and suspected murder of Alice Jefferson and Gareth Beatty. You are not required to say anything but…"

It was then that Switch knew, she just knew, that it was Mark who was arresting her. 'For fucks sake', she thought. Who does he think she murdered? Where did he get any damn evidence? She decided to interrupt him and said, "Where did you get this information? Please, Mark, just tell me. I need to know." He said nothing and she tried again. "Mark, it's me! IT's Swi-" she was cut off mid-sentence as she was tossed to the ground. Switch looked up and saw a disturbing mirror of her when she received the news of her parent's death. He was absolutely furious, but had tears running down his face the whole time he spoke.

"You are _not _Switch! You are Silverlight and you tried to get close to me so you could murder my sister just because she had money! All you are is just-"

"Some sick fuck that shot her in the back of the head execution style, because I wanted her money. Yeah, tell me about it.

While Mark furrowed his brow in thought Switch noticed a movement in the shadows. She could've sworn she saw a black… Cloak? What the hell? She thought about who it could be, and then realized who used black cloaks:

The Sicillian Brotherhood.

Fuck…

(A/N: muchos gracias to my beta extraordinaire, Rose31276! Next chapter to be posted on Wednesday, and then you're gonna have a bit of a wait because that's when I'm sending the next hunk o' text over to Rose, so chapter 6 should be on Saturday/Sunday xP buhbye! xo)


End file.
